


Distraction

by kazesuke



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bruises, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: This was just a distraction. She was a distraction. He had plans, revenge, his family howling at him. Their ghosts twisting and begging for release even so far away from here with her.In another time, another place, maybe she could have been his saviour. A light in the dark.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinkobra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkobra/gifts).



> Beta - the usual
> 
> I hope you like this; I really enjoyed getting to write some more Outcastshipping!

This was just a distraction. She was a distraction. He had plans, revenge, his family howling at him. Their ghosts twisting and begging for release even so far away from here with her. 

In another time, another place, maybe she could have been his saviour. A light in the dark. 

He cupped her face in his hands, the stark contrast of their skin everything like the contrast of their souls. He’d seen that fearsome creature, the one that lived inside this small, unassuming vessel. Bakura did not feel fear often, there was no room for it as Thief King, but the white beast had made him feel a fear that was imprinted on his childhood. On that one day. 

He kissed her, desperate to forget that moment, just for now. Just for a little while maybe he could ease the screaming of the ghosts. Bakura’s fingers slid through the tangle of her hair, breathed her in. She leant into him with a soft sigh of contentment or relief, he wasn’t sure but she gave herself freely. 

Too freely, a little voice objected. He’d seen her fend off unwanted attention both conscious and unconscious. But if she found you worthy, if she believed in you, then she gave and gave until he was sure one day there might not be anything left. 

Her hands slid down his chest, leaving trails of desire in their wake and he groaned softly into the kiss. Hers were smaller, more delicate looking, and yet these had been the hands that had cared for him when he’d needed it. When he hadn’t wanted to accept it. Bakura felt her shudder, his hands sliding down her body, drawing her in closer and cupping her ass as he guided her hips against his. 

She shuddered at his touch, his large hands - so capable of grabbing and manhandling her and yet dexterous enough to steal anything right out from under anyone. Every rough callous lit her nerves on fire, their pants growing louder, shorter as they ground against one another. Kisara was soon moving all on her own, pressing her lips to his in a desperate, wet kiss. She craved more just as he did, an all consuming need to not be alone and maybe together they could sate that for just a short time. His tongue swept over her lips, tasted and teased, drawing noises from her that he knew he’d have to lock away in his memories. 

Kisara gasped when he hiked up her dress, exposing her thighs and pussy, fabric left to bunch above her hips but it was too much. The scratchy fabric against her rapidly heating skin was a nightmare and one she didn’t want to live. It was whipped off, tossed into an empty space that didn’t matter the moment it left her hand. A soft growl drew her back to Bakura, his eyes hungry and mouth latching onto her skin. He bit and sucked with a quiet groan, feeling the heat of her skin and admiring the dark mark when he was done. He switched his attention to another patch of skin, covering her in dark bruises, proof of him laid bare on her skin.

She moaned, fingers gripping his hair tightly as he held her close, the space between them disappearing. His mouth was wet and warm when it closed around her nipple, the sharp nip of pain soon fading into pleasure. Their eyes met. Bakura gauged her response and his smirk curved devilishly against her skin as he nipped again, watching the way pale eyelashes fluttered against equally pale skin. His fingers went to the other, tugging and leaving a lingering ache that built in the pit of her stomach. 

Bakura bucked instinctively as her hips didn’t cease. The movements were clumsy, stuttering unevenly as she tried to cling to reality. He watched her with rapt attention, pleasuring and squeezing her breasts. Sweet. She was so sweet, overcome with something she probably didn’t entirely grasp but he drank it all down, revelled in it. His lips left her nipple, wet and glistening, giving the other a firm squeeze. “Kisara,” he whispered. “Kisara.” Her name fell from his lips, drawing her back from pleasure and leaving her focus on him. “Beautiful,” he breathed. 

Her nose scrunched a little, fighting through the haze of pleasure to try and remember that word. He smirked, hand slipping to her hip, thumb delving between her wet lips, and any concentration she held was gone again on a wanton cry. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, whimpering in protest when he stilled her hips. Bakura was fully intending on taking things at his pace now. Kisara would enjoy the ride. That he was sure of. 

Bakura pressed forward, teeth latching on to where her shoulder and neck met. He groaned softly, sucking and pressing his thumb deeper into her wet pussy, easing the digit back and forth. Bakura drew back and unsatisfied with the mark he’d already inflicted bit down once more on that spot, tongue running over rapidly darkening skin and the marks of his teeth sure to last longer. His name fell whimpered from her lips and if she knew the word, he knew please would drop unbidden from her lips.

But what use did outcasts have for politeness?

“More?” he whispered, reminding her of the word’s existence and she nodded hurriedly, repeating that same word. She trembled when his thick fingers disappeared inside her and his forehead came to rest between her breasts. Slowly, so slowly, he drew his fingers back and watched them plunge back into her begging body. He listened to her stuttering of breath, could feel the quick pace of her heart, could hear the wetness of her pussy and revelled in it. He had brought her to this, this powerful woman who held secret something even more so. 

He surged up to kiss her, fingers speeding up as the power trip drained him of his patience. Her fingers found purchase in his hair this time as he swallowed her desperate moans, feeling her relax and loosen for him. Bakura tugged his shendyt out the way and drew her hand to him. Her hand recoiled in surprise and she pulled back from the kiss to look between them before she relaxed again. 

They lived together and nakedness was nothing between them but she watched him with hunger and only some of her usual curiosity as she took him in hand. Her eyes flickered to his as she stroked his hard cock, thumb brushing the leaking tip. “More-?” Bakura asked her, hips rocking up into her hand, eyelids dropping with pleasure. 

“Yes-” she breathed, the sweetest sound he’d heard. 

His hands gripped her hips and she whimpered at the loss of his fingers, absently biting her lower lip in a gesture he was sure she didn’t realise only enticed him more. “Hands. Shoulders.” Bakura’s clipped instructions cut through to her and she did as he asked as he lifted her. A stuttered breath as his hot, leaking cock slowly entered her, his hands guiding her lower and lower. He cursed at the tight heat, smirking at the equally satisfied expression on her face. 

He cupped her cheek, a small tendril of longing wrapping around his heart.

She was just a distraction. 

Bakura snapped out of his daze, hand slipping from the warmth of her cheek to her hip. Something that felt far less intimate despite his cock buried inside her. He guided her, held her close as they rocked and thrust in some vague semblance of rhythm. A distraction. A distraction. A distraction.

Each rock had her bouncing in his lap as he surrounded himself with her, buried into her and pushed out everything else for just a moment longer. She came apart with a loud cry, tightening deliciously around his cock. A shuddering gasp slipped past his lips, hands tightening their grip on her, bruises sure to blossom in their place overnight and his hands felt all encompassing around her as they rode out their orgasms together. 

Kisara slumped forward, bare chest to his and her ragged breaths puffing against his skin. His fingers slid over her back, tracing absent marks into her skin. 

She was just a distraction. But he wished she didn’t have to be.


End file.
